


Battle Scars

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene has a scary story to tell about his scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Battle Scars  
> Pairings: Sam/Gene  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Gene has a scary story to tell about his scar.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Scar.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

The first time Sam and Gene had sex Sam noticed the scar on Gene’s abdomen, “what happened?”

“Armed robbery two years ago, was blocking their exit. Hospital patched me up though. Why’ve you gone all pale, Sammy?”

Sam sat up hugging the covers to his knees, embarrassed to look at Gene “I almost lost you before I found you. If you’d died we’d never have met.” He thought about how different things would have been.

Gene pulled Sam back down into his arms, “you could have died crashing your car. We’re both here, alive. Quit hogging the covers I’m cold."


End file.
